


Death and Donuts

by Peachy_Bite



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Homicidal Twink, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Investigator!Jojo, Investigator!Jonathan, Investigator!Lil, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial killer!Sock, Sock is older than Jonathan, Some stalking, Triggerwarning i guess, animal cruelty, that might change, the Sock Murderer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Bite/pseuds/Peachy_Bite
Summary: being only 23 Jonathan Combs is one of the youngest Investigators in his business. but he's also one of the best and one of the most disliked.most of his co-workers think he's secretly part of some kind of mafia that provides him with information to get their rivals locked up and some even think he made a deal with the devil or something like that, just because they can't wrap their heads around the fact that a newbie solved a murder case their best men had problems solving.probably the only person he gets along with is his co-worker Magill Nancy, also a newbie around his age and about as antisocial as himself.what Jonathan doesn't know is that a certain skirt wearing individuum with homicidal tendencies has found liking in the apparently genius investigator who's been everywhere in the news for the past few weeks.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> this story contains graphic description of corpses, graphic depiction of violence, animal cruelty and death, murder, implied/referenced self-harming and suicide.  
> you have been warned

Jonathan Combs looked up when a file was slammed down on his desk.

"We got another one", said his co-worker Magill Nancy with a blank expression and flicked a strand of her purple hair out of her face.

He managed to surpress a groan and asked: "another suicide?" there had been an unnormal amount of suicides in the last two weeks and of course his boss had to assign him to the cases because they were so unusual and he was known to be the best at solving "unusual" cases. at least he got the help of his only friend in the whole police department.

"apparent suicides", corrected the annoying blonde behind Lil, who also was Lil's co-investigator, him. He didn't like her. not at all. she was always trying to make him look bad in front of Lil and if he didn't know better he would have guessed that she was jealous of him.

with a sigh, he fake blonde pushed his chair back and stood up. // _time to look at another corpse I guess_ //, he thought as he followed his two co-workers.

 

~ ~ ~

 

it wasn't anything special. a middle-aged woman had been found dead in her bed by the cleaning lady. she didn't have any injuries on her and on the nightstand next to the bed they had found an empty pack of sleeping pills so everything pointed to a suicide by overdose, but of course, they couldn't be sure about the cause of death until after the autopsy. everything was just like the other cases: someone who had been living alone was found dead and they seemed to have killed themselves. but there was one thing that made everyone wonder if it was indeed suicide. one thing that didn't make sense.

all of the corpses were missing their left sock.


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a writer's block but finally managed to complete this chapter today.  
> Enjoy

5 weeks since it started. 12 corpses with a missing left sock. 2 interviews with nosey newspapers. And many sleepless nights for Jonathan.

"You look terrible, Jonny."

the fake blonde looked up, prepared to glare at the person who dared to address him by a nickname but managed to hold back as his blue eyes met with the deep purple ones of his boss.

"I _feel_ terrible."

Miss Goodwin or Providence, what she prefers to be addressed as, moved around his desk and just gave him a hug.

"don't let it get to you that much, sweetheart"

"but how can I not?" he sighed "it's been going on for weeks and I don't have even an idea where to start! there are no clues. at all. no signs of struggling on the victim's side. no sign of anybody breaking in. the only sign that someone else was involved is that every victim is missing one sock. and the victims don't have anything in common besides the fact that they were living alone."

feeling her employee tense up as he was talking, Providence started massaging his shoulders.

"whoever is responsible will slip up eventually. every human being makes mistakes, Jonny. you yourself said that when you were solving your first case."

"I know... thank you, Providence."

that's when Lil entered the room, as always without knocking.  
"hey, Jona- oh hey boss."

Providence greeted her with a bright smile and said: "Hello Lil. how are you, darling?"

"i'm fine. i just wanted to ask Jonathan if he wanted to grab a coffee together."

"sure.", said Jonathan pushing his chair back, standing up and grabbing his coat. "i really need a break."

Providence clapped her hands together.

"i'll be joining you if you two don't mind! but only for a bit since i have to get back to work."

the three of them left the office when Jonathan asked: "isn't Joane coming with us"

Lil just shrugged. her blonde Co-Investigator didn't want to take breaks unless necessary always muttering something about proving herself and showing Jonathan who's boss or something like that. to be honest the female investigator was getting annoyed at the constant silent fight that was going on between her two colleagues. but at least that meant that Jojo was taking the investigation more serious than last time.

"she says she doesn't have time for stuff like coffee breaks because she needs to focus on the investigation", she answered her co-worker's question and opened the door to the small café where Jonathan and she always spend their breaks.

they ordered the usual and Providence got herself just a glass of water since she "wasn't in the mood for coffee" whatever that was supposed to mean.

Jonathan and Lil had a silent agreement to not talk about work during their breaks and since they both didn't talk that much anyway their breaks were normally spent mostly in silence but since their pretty talkative boss was with them this time they got to listen to her going on and on about some pretty random stuff like the weather.

after about 10 minutes Providence left and the female investigator followed shortly after. Jonathan though, having a headache, decided to stay a bit longer and just stared out of one of the windows, thinking about everything that had happened in the last few weeks.

"Hey, hot stuff! why the long face?"

the male flinched as a voice interrupted his thoughts. he turned towards where the voice had come from to see a strangely dressed boy, looking around the age of 15, smile brightly at him. pushing the thought if a 15-year-old had seriously just called him 'hot stuff' to the back of his mind he asked the more important question:  
"shouldn't you be in school, kid?"

to his surprise and confusion, the other started laughing. loud and hysterically.

after the boy had calmed down he grinned at the investigator and answered while pulling something out of his pocket.  
"this 'kid' is actually older than you", he said showing jonathan his driver's license with his birthdate on it.

the fake blonde felt the blood rising to his cheeks. god, this was embarrassing.  
"I'm so sorry, sir! you just... look a lot younger. i'm really sorry!"

the other just giggled and brushed a strand of his messy hair behind his ear.

"I'll take that as a compliment. and it's okay, a lot of people think i'm younger than I actually am. so what's bugging the famous investigator Jonathan Combs on a day like this?"

"work"

"ooooh the thing with the suicides?"

"They're not suicides."

He sighed. He didn't really want to talk to this guy about his work. Especially since this guy could be working for some newspaper or something

"Look, I can't talk to you about my work. So please don't ask about it, okay?"

"Sure sure." The other nodded and smiled brightly.  
"I don't wanna know about that stuff anyway. I'm here because I want to know more about _you._  My name's Maxwell by the way," he said and held out his hand for Jonathan to shake.

For a moment Jonathan just stared at him, then took a few seconds to actually look the person in front of him over for the first time.  
He had messy copper brown hair, held down by a red aviator hat with yellow stars on the ears, and disturbingly bright green eyes. His smile was wide and his teeth pearl white and his canines looked strangely sharp. Besides the hat he was wearing a light blue shirt, ripped black thights underneath a... purple skirt? Yes definitely a skirt. And brown boots. The whole look was topped off with a red scarf tied around his neck like a tie.  
The blonde's eyes scanned over him one last time, noticing the freckles on his cheeks and the light stubbles on his chin before they finally landed on the hand the was still being held out towards him.

Jonathan hesitated one last moment then took Maxwell's hand and shook it.

"Jona-"

"I already know your name, idiot!" The older man laughed "I mean how could I not? You're pretty famous at the moment. So now that we finished the whole introducing stuff let's start talking! So who were those two women who were with you earlier? I know that one of them was your boss but who was the other one?" He gasped.  
"Is she your girlfriend? Or maybe...." He paused an looked at the investigator with wide sparkling eyes. "...Your wife?  Are you married? I mean not necessarily to her but in general? Are your boss and the other woman related by the way? I mean because they both have purple hair and all..."

The blonde sighed and let his head fall onto the table. This guy was worse than every news reporter he had ever talked to.  
He raised his hand and Maxwell immediately stopped talking.

"I have to get back to work," Jonathan said after drinking the last bit of his coffee and stood up. He turned to leave but someone grabbed his arm.

"Wait!"

Jonathan was really weirded out by the brightness of the other man's eyes. They seemed to be shining.  
He groaned and asked: "what do you want?"

"Your number," Maxwell answered immediately, "because I know you'd never call if I gave you mine," he added before the investigator could even open his mouth to ask.

Jonathan decided to just give him his number hoping he would leave him alone so he quickly scribbled it onto a piece of paper and handed it to him.  
Then he just walked to the door and left without looking back, completely missing the big grin on Maxwell's face and the dangerous glint in his emerald green eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are both appreciated


End file.
